LA Ink
LA Ink is an American reality show on TLC that follows the events of the High Voltage Tattoo (and, later in the series, American Electric) tattoo studios in Los Angeles, California. The spin-off of TLC's Miami Ink, it premiered on August 7, 2007. Background After leaving the hit program Miami Ink because of a dispute with her fellow cast members, Kat Von D moved back to Los Angeles to open her own tattoo shop and was offered a spin off show. Initially, she hired her close friend Pixie Acia to be the shop manager, and her good friend Corey Miller as the tattoo artist. After considering many more artists for the job, Von D hired Hannah Aitchison and Kim Saigh to work for her as well. The cameras follow her as she opens the shop, while capturing everything that unfolds in between. Each customer coming into the shop usually has a story or reason behind their tattoo. On occasion, even known celebrities make an appearance to get tattooed by Kat or one of the other artists. Inevitably, as the show progressed, changes occurred. Von D fired Acia during the second part of Season 1. Saigh and Aitchison left the show after the Season 2 finale. Season 3 premiered with a new shop manager, former Rock of Love competitor Aubry Fisher, but she was fired by Von D in the Mid-Season 3 premiere after getting into a lot trouble with most of the people at the shop. Tattoo artist Amy Nicoletti was hired on a trial basis, but left to work at American Electric, owned by Craig Jackman. Tattoo artist Paulie Tattoo was also hired and quit to go to American Electric, because of lack of work. Fisher soon joined them as a "shop helper" at American Electric after she got fired from High Voltage. Fisher left to pursue her dream of becoming a make-up artist without telling Craig and was later fired from American Electric, but does make an appearance for two episodes in the fourth season when she appeared at the shop's 11th Anniversary as a guest. Von D broke a Guinness world record on the show, tattooing 400 people with the "LA" part of the LA Ink logo in 24 hours, giving the money raised to charity. The record was broken in June, 2008 by Kat's ex-husband Oliver Peck who tattooed 415 tattoos of the number "13". During Season 3, Nikko Hurtado appears as a guest artist on the show several times while Von D's sister Karoline and her brother Michael also make appearances on the show. American Electric became the competitor tattoo shop to High Voltage, beginning in Season 3 and is a major part of the series in Season 4. Cast * Kat Von D (owner, High Voltage Tattoo) * Craig Jackman (owner, American Electric) * Pixie Acia (shop manager, Season 1) * Aubry Fisher (shop manager, Season 3) * Liz Friedman (shop manager, Season 3) * Adrienne Ironside (shop manager, Season 3) * Michael Drachenberg (merchandising, Season 3) * Karoline Drachenberg (season 2) ;Tattoo artists * Corey Miller * Hannah Aitchison (Season 1-2) * Kim Saigh (Season 1-2) * Dan Smith (Season 3) * Amy Nicoletto (Season 3) * Paulie Tattoo (Season 3-4) * Ruth Pineda (Season 4-) Celebrities * Joanna Angel, porn star * Ronnie Radke, vocalist for Falling In Reverse & ex-vocalist for Escape the Fate * Sebastian Bach, former lead vocalist of Skid Row and actor * Eric Balfour, actor (Six Feet Under and 24) * Nick Barnett, linebacker for the Green Bay Packers * Amanda Beard, Olympic swimmer and seven-time gold medalist * Wes Borland, guitarist of Limp Bizkit * Matt Bradley, reality star (Deadliest Catch) * Eddie Bravo, Brazilian jiu-jitsu practitioner and musician * Kimberly Caldwell, American Idol Season 2 finalist * Margaret Cho, actress and comedian * Chantal Claret, vocalist for Morningwood * Phil Collen, guitarist of Def Leppard * Crispin Earl, vocalist of The Veer Union * Dr. Chud, former drummer of The Misfits * Emerson Drive, Canadian country band * Eve, rapper * Shelly Fairchild, singer/songwriter * The Game, rapper * Bobcat Goldthwait, actor and comedian * Tom Green, actor and comedian * Toryn Green, former lead vocalist of Fuel * Rita Haney, widow of Pantera guitarist Dimebag Darrell * Derek Hess, artist * Jeph Howard, bassist of The Used * Jesse Hughes, lead vocalist and guitarist of Eagles of Death Metal * Scott Ian, guitarist of Anthrax * Frank Iero, guitarist of My Chemical Romance * Ja Rule, rapper * Jenna Jameson, porn star * Luke Johnson, drummer of Lostprophets * Natasha Kai, professional soccer player and Olympic gold medalist * Trever Keith, lead vocalist and guitarist of Face To Face * Tim Lambesis, lead vocalist of As I Lay Dying * Lady Gaga, singer/songwriter * Lemmy Kilmister, vocalist and bassist of Motörhead * Jared Leto, actor, lead vocalist and guitarist of 30 Seconds To Mars * Aaron Lewis, lead singer of Staind * Blake Lewis, American Idol Season 6 runner-up * Tim Lopez, guitarist of Plain White T's * Bam Margera, professional skateboarder, actor, and prankster (Jackass, and Viva La Bam) * Travis McCoy, singer/songwriter and rapper of Gym Class Heroes * Jesse Metcalfe, actor (Desperate Housewives) * Candice Michelle, actress and former WWE Diva * Dominic Monaghan, actor (Lost and The Lord of the Rings) * Jason Mraz, singer/songwriter * Dave Navarro, guitarist of Jane's Addiction * Lamar Odom, professional basketball player of the Los Angeles Lakers * Yolanda Perez, singer * Phil Plait, astronomer and author * Felix Rodriguez, guitarist of The Sounds * Ralph Saenz, lead vocalist of Steel Panther * Patty Schemel, former drummer of Hole * M. Shadows, lead singer of Avenged Sevenfold * Otep Shamaya, singer of Otep, poet, and actress * Shontelle, singer/songwriter * Lucas Silveira, lead vocalist and guitarist of The Cliks * Nikki Sixx, bassist of Mötley Crüe * Matt Skiba, lead vocalist and guitarist of Alkaline Trio * Matt Sorum, drummer of Guns N' Roses and Velvet Revolver * Soulja Boy Tell 'Em, rapper and record producer * Kristoff St. John, actor (The Young and the Restless) * Jeffree Star, MySpace celebrity and singer * Steve-O, celebrity prankster (Jackass) * Tré Cool, drummer of Green Day * Jimmy Urine, vocalist of Mindless Self Indulgence * Mike Vallely, skateboarder and musician * Ville Valo, lead vocalist of HIM * Brian Welch, former guitarist of Korn * Nick Wheeler, guitarist of The All-American Rejects * Robin Wilson, lead vocalist of Gin Blossoms * Pastor Fred Zariczny (Pastor Z), founder of Bikers for Christ * Randy Orton, WWE Superstar (Upcoming Episode) 600px Category:TV Shows Category:LA Ink